Meeting the Imprints
by Wolfimprint
Summary: This is a story with a bunch of lemon, some slash. Very mature.    Love and mating is what happens when you first meet your imprint.


PUAL AND MARYS IMPRINT STORY

Contains many juicy lemons! Dont read if you are under sixteen. Slash. M/M

ALL characters from Twilight series belong to Stephanie Meyer though the story line may be a bit different.

Pauls POV

It was like the worst, best thing in the world to be in heat. Worst is that you cant friggin have anyone other than yourself pleasure you when you dont have a mate, and the best is friggin able to feel horny all the time. I dont know why, but I love that tingly feeling when my hard length gets hard and I wanna fuck everything in sight. For the past two days my hands been attached to my dick, jacking off whenever I get the need-which is a alot.

It doesnt help a bit when Sams thoughts sometimes slip and you get a re-play of how Sam got to play with his Imprint Emily all night long..

" Err." I groaned loudly as my cock hardened at the thought of sex, and rubbed my throbbing memeber through my shorts. Using my palm to go up and down, builiding up and up...

I was sitting on my couch, in my house -well small shack just outside the woods and on the cliff we jump off when we need some adreline rush. I was just finishing up a nap, as I was out patrolling last night when I heard a scream.

It was a high pitched girl scream and with little care I went out to see what was going on.

I saw the sexy peice of ass as she was sitting on a rock, about a hundred feet away from my house. Her back was to me, and I could see from here that she was naked. Her scent floated in the air, the flowery aroma making me hard all over again. The rocks that she sat on were secluded and only able to see if you were looking from my house.

As I walked over, a bit uncomftorable as my dick still hadnt softened yet.

I heard her groan again , and she was panting hard as if she was in action. I saw her then, and what she was really doing.

And it so, so did not help the mating heat problem.

Or maybe it did...

Her finger was pumping in and out of her slit, as she fucked herself. I was suprised as her goo-ey liquid was already dripping down the rocks.

Damn...She made herself cum.

I watched silently as she sat there with her legs apart, a finger stroking and pumping in and out of her, deep lost in her curly black pubic hair. Her other hand supported her from falling as she vicously masturabated.

" ." I hissed.

Suddenly she gasped and looked straight into my eyes.

And thats all it took...

I took my newly found imprint, who just -because of our pre-destined bond in heat as well to my shack. She had quickly understood as she clung onto my neck , wrapping her naked legs around my torso. I layed her on my bed, as soon as I got in my room. She whimpered as I backed away to look at her. Smiling trumphily as I already made her hate me not touching her. Looking at her curves, soft tummy, small figure...rounded breasts...plump lips. Damn...she was sexy as hell.

Forcing her legs wide I crawled ontop of her, facing opposite as my face was near her pulsing wetness, and My ass was in her face, cock resting between her breasts.

Slowly I dipped between her thighs, not caring I didnt know her name, only caring that she wanted this, and I would give it to her.

I began to suck and devour her vagina, and between her folds, drinking and drinking as she was gushing like crazy. She moaned and clenched, buckled and thrusted as I fucked her with my tongue. Suddenly I felt a cool sensation that made me shiver with delight.

Her finger was rubbing between my ass cheeks, right before my hole. It was all it took as my already large erection exploded as I came before she even did. She moaned cirlced her hips slowly as my cum slid between are naked bodies.

" Hey Paul, we're gonna-"

The door opened , the person who spoke staring wide eyed as I was orally fucking my mate.

Sam stood there, Emily under his arm, staring at us.

Four young people, all in heat. In the same room. Alone...

" Come on...Sam." Emily whispered and instead of heading out the door she pulled him to us. " I wanna join."

" Deal. Only rule." Sam growled.

We both said it together, possesively and seriosly," We only touch our females."

Emily had already stipped down, and layed beside my beautiful imprint, who was now panting heavily as I had already gotten up to stand infront of her, not wanting anyone to see her before I knew who it was.

Sam, who already dropped his pants, was joining me as we stared at the two naked women on the bed.

Emily moved first and I growled-not with warning but with anticpation as she ran her hands down my babys body, before rubbing her crotch slowly. Sam was gettting a kick out of it, as he began jacking off, enjoying the sight.

My imprint moaned and massaged Emilys breast, as Emily massaged her clit.

I felt my cock harden and I looked at my Alpha.

" Go ahead..Paul." Emily said. " I dont mind.."

" Yea..." My mates pretty voice panted. " Lets share."

I looked back at Sam who was so caught up in himself that he wasnt listening. He was even talking dirty to himself, making me and everyone else in the room even more turned on. " Oh..fuck me.. Yeaa. Thats it. Big cocked Alpha.."

I went behind my alpha, forcefully spreading his legs apart, and bending him over.

" You gonna fuck me Paul?" Sam chuckled.

" ." I growl back.

" Get your lubricant." He growled. " Your dicks gonna dry me."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom stoking my self as I did so.

" Get me a brush!" Emily yelled. " With a thick handle!"

Oh...my legs just shook with all the sexual attention.

Screw threesome. Lets do it with cuatro.


End file.
